Ocean Breezes
by thechenster
Summary: [Oneshot] They wonder if what they're doing is right or wrong and in the process, begin to realize how much they mean to each other. Hopefully you'll figure out who they are. This is my first fic so feedback is greatly appreciated! Ending slightly edited.


**A/N:** Alright so here's my first fic to actually be finished, even if it's a oneshot. It's just a scene that I thought up during class, I mean…cough when I had free time. Yeah…we all know that good students pay attention in class! Okay well, I hope you enjoy it! (and don't forget to review)

**Disclaimer:** I certainly hope everyone realizes that my name does _not_ appear next to Camelot on the title screen of Golden Sun. If I owned part of this game, you'd think it would show somewhere, huh? Alright, hopefully we get the point that I don't own anything and since Camelot's name _does_ appear there, we know who GS belongs to! Yay!

**Ocean Breezes**

She stood there, resting against the side of the ship, elbows propped up over the edges. The light sea breeze blew her hair gently to the side as she sighed. She always loved standing out here at night where she felt so different, so calm and peaceful as compared to her usual self. The air was sweet, yet held faint traces of salt. Just standing there, she could here the rhythmic lull of the waves gently rolling the sides of the ship. Here, she felt so different, so at peace with the world. All her worries and fears melted away with each receding wave.

She heard soft footsteps coming from behind her and turned slightly when she felt a hand press timidly against her shoulder. She smiled as the young man took a spot next to her and asked quietly, "You don't mind do you?"

No, of course she didn't mind. Never with him. She shook her head and they both turned to face the sea.

"Do you always come out here at night?" he asked.

"Yeah…I love it here. It's so quiet and peaceful. It helps me take my mind off of things."

He nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean." A comfortable silence fell between them and they let their thoughts wander through the endless night.

"You look a lot older now. Like you've seen so much..." She gazed wistfully toward the sea and continued, "I wonder if I'm the same way too."

He chuckled softly at her comment and responded," Well you know…I have a couple fights every so often these days. I walk around all day carrying this blasted seventy two-pound sword, trying to keep everyone from complaining too much. The weather's always either too cold or too hot. Yeah, I guess you could say I've experienced a lot."

Smiling, she turned to face the sea again. A nagging question started to tug the edges of her mind, but instead of dismissing the notion, she realized she had to ask. Avoiding his eyes and focusing on the ocean, instead, she asked softy, "I've been wondering...what made you change your mind that day? I thought you had dedicated yourself to that goal because of what the Wise One had told you. I was so worried you wouldn't listen…" Her voice trailed off and turned to face him again and found him watching her intently. She added in a small voice, "I mean, what if…what if _we're_ the ones who are wrong after all? What if we're the ones going down the wrong path and you were right in the first place?"

Their eyes locked piercing gaze and, for the first time ever, she felt helpless, like she was being scrutinized and studied. She'd always been the one in control, but now this new emotion scared her. Why now? And yet, she couldn't deny that she still felt complacent and at ease.

The lines on his forehead creased and she noticed a trace of sadness in his eyes. They were eyes that had seen so much destruction for someone his age, yet still held the capacity for love and joy; she couldn't help herself from losing feeling of the real world whenever she gazed into them. "All the time," he whispered. The corners of his mouth tilted upward ever so slightly. "But I don't think we're really allowed to focus on this can we? All we can really do is hope we're doing the right thing and take the best course of action." He paused before asking, ""Do you know what my first thoughts where when we first met again back at the lighthouse?"

She shook her head.

"When I first heard your voice, I thought, 'God, I've missed her so much.'" He chuckled. "I mean, I was pretty much unconscious by that time, but I definitely heard you through everyone else's voice. And then, back in Contigo, when you guys explained your reasons, I realized that I had to make a choice. It was so hard for me to make a decision, to know that everything I had been doing up to this point was totally against what I had intended. But then I realized that there's one thing I know for sure. I've never stopped trusting you, and I never will. I hope you realize how much you mean to me."

Oh gods, she had missed him too. Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes, and she blinked viciously to push them back down. Why was she crying now? She _never _cried. Or, at least, she hadn't done so in years. But these tears weren't of sadness, rather, she felt like the bond they had shared since childhood had just strengthened by tenfold. Her heart beating erratically, she smiled lightly wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm just glad we didn't have to fight. I don't think I could've gone through with it." She added softly, "Especially you."

"In all honestly, neither would I." He smiled again. Mars, why does he have to keep doing that? "Sometimes I think that this whole idea of saving the world is too big to focus on or even think about. I mean, I'm never really planning ahead more than a few steps ahead. It's always just concentrating on the moment, thinking about what's happening in front of me."

"What are you thinking right now?" Her voice was so soft, barely a whisper above the ocean breeze.

"Right now?" He reached for her hand and gently pulled her close against his body. His face was so close, touching the tip of her nose. "Well, two things really. I want to forget about 'saving the world' right now…and I think you can answer the second." She moved in and pressed her lips against his in a sweet and passionate kiss. Who cares if Gaia Falls ate up the rest of Weyard? If the world around her had been destroyed, she wouldn't have noticed because right now, she was quite centered on her own world.

**A/n:**

Alright guys and gals, questions, comments? I actually like criticism, as long as it's constructive…none of that "oh mah gawd, how could you do a valeshipping fic" (btw, if you didn't figure that out, I'm sorry, but that means I get to keep your kudos.) or "you suck blah blah blah." Actually, you can say I suck, but just tell me why. :) but to do that you gotta press the review button!


End file.
